As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems include optical disk drives, such as compact disk (CD) or digital video disk (DVD) drives. Optical disk drives typically include a drive chassis which houses a drive tray. The drive chassis is typically coupled to a chassis of the information handling system, and the drive tray slides out of the drive chassis to allow a user to change the removable media, such as a CD or a DVD, from the drive tray.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.